


[podfic] The Eaten One, by Daegaer

by Firerose reads (Firerose)



Category: Earthsea - Ursula K. Le Guin
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tombs of Atuan, podfic bingo 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firerose/pseuds/Firerose%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenar does not yet realise how much she has to lose. Audio version of the story by Daegaer</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Eaten One, by Daegaer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Eaten One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115826) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 



> Completed October 2012 for Podfic Bingo 2012

**Title:** [The Eaten One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/115826)  
 **Author:** Daegaer  
 **Reader:** Firerose  
 **Summary:** Tenar does not yet realise how much she has to lose.

Direct link to download the file available: [mp3](http://firerose.dreamwidth.org/6370.html) (5.6 MB; 6 min 01s) 


End file.
